


On Love and Curses

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail considers how her life changed over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Love and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Princess Abigail  
> Date Written: 5 February 2014  
> Word Count: 133  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Abigail considers how her life changed over the years.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Abigail is one of those characters that I found hard to warm up to. Until I wrote a Regina/Abigail AU that softened her to me. I suppose this could be part of that universe, but I'm not 100% sure atm.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

"Her father's daughter."  
That’s what they all kept saying.  
"And so beautiful.  
Poor girl without a mother.  
It's a shame about the queen."

I miss her daily.  
That ache will linger always.  
She taught me of love.  
She made my father do good.  
His curse came after she died.

We both lost our love  
After Mother passed away.  
Father grew ruthless,  
Accepted the curse for wealth  
And that eternal prestige.

While I threw myself  
Into more regal pursuits:  
Horses and intrigues.  
Courtly gossip had become  
My focus for leadership.

My father's business  
Took precedence over all,  
Except for my needs.  
He truly doted on me,  
Hoping I'd want for nothing.

Except for Mother  
And her boundless love for us.  
Nothing brought her back.  
Father and I became cold,  
Love was truly our weakness.


End file.
